


No Pleasure to Be Had

by somedayisours



Series: Fanfiction.net Can Suck My— [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Things unsaid but understood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: Clint and Natasha are talking about the Winter Soldier, except they aren't.





	No Pleasure to Be Had

Clint's wrapped up in her pastel pink sheets and tucked under her flowered patterned quilt when he finally decides to speak. He keeps staring up at the blue ceiling and the cheerful cartoonish sun painted slightly to the left of his head.

"It would be better if he didn't remember." The croak of his voice seems too loud in the silence, even as he whispers. < _It would be better if he was dead >_, echos, unspoken, between them.

He can hear her mind spinning away at a web, "To him, maybe. To the people that love him," She turns her head and he can feel her twilight eyes drilling into the side of his skull. "No."

Her room is the grandest lie Natasha has ever spun, and it's for herself. Here she plays the fool, maybe a little girl with parents that spoil her with gifts, or just someone who never let go of their childhood. He's no different, he knows, but he has grown too tired to lie.

"He can't be happy like this," his words are as much for Barnes as they are for himself. "Existing like this."

The sun on the ceiling smiles down at him.


End file.
